


bonnie & clyde

by joohoneythighs



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, READ NOTES, Ugly cries, very important, will delete this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohoneythighs/pseuds/joohoneythighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really thought I'd sleep with you?" Jackson asked as he wipes tears away from his eyes, laughing. </p><p>Jooheon frowned in confusion, not knowing how to react because everything was going so fast. He simply let out the first thing on his mind, still not sure if he'd regret it. </p><p>"You really mean you wouldn't?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to warn you passionate reader. 
> 
> this thing you're about to read is very dangerous for your sanity. i don't mean it in any positive way. :,)
> 
> for the very few jackheon-centric fics on this website (the other one is very cute btw), i ruined them. completely. i'm deeply sorry. :,):,):,):,):,):,):,) 
> 
> read to our own risk and viewer discretion is advised. it contains explicit scenes and rough language. and ooc madness is served real good in this one. 
> 
> again, i'm sorry! and please give me feedback. it's vital for me. :,>
> 
> credit to. the amazing dream I had yesterday!!1!!!!11
> 
> wrote this in two days so yeah rip but it was really painful to do :,):,):,):,):,):,):,):,):,):,):,):,)

1\. bonnie & clyde

 

They were exhausted. That climb up the mountain was far from being a good idea, Jackson thought. However, the view was great. The city light were mesmerizing. So, it was worth it right? They had a good day together and spent some time since awhile. It was great. 

"Let's spend the night together." Jackson says as they're riding the taxi back to their dorms. Jooheon laughed at first. He couldn't be serious. How could he be serious? It was simply nonsense. No way, was he going end up on his knees in front of his best friend. 

Jooheon kept laughing. 

And laughing

for a good three minutes before the silence came back into the taxi.

Jackson had an hard expression, it was hard to read, but something was frightening about it. 

He wasn't kidding. 

Jooheon cleared his throat, staring back at his friend. 

"Wait, you're serious?" 

Jooheon feels a cold shiver throughout his entire body. He never thought about being under Jackson. It would be very veeeeery unusual. The older male often showed off his body to him, from his work-out arms to his thighs. Wearing tank tops often, he was far from being shy in front of Jooheon. However, it was never more than that. 

Imagining Jackson doing such things to him was beyond his imagination. The thought of it made him embarrassed to death. 

Jackson didn't answer and simply stared back at him with that gaze. Examining every single part of the younger's face, his tongue ran across his own lips. 

Jooheon blushed of anger, embarrassment, confusion and worry at the same. He couldn't tell which emotion was the strongest inside him. Why was he acting like that all of a sudden? 

Jooheon hit Jackson's chest as he talked. 

"Yah! What's up with-"

Jackson cut him off by exploding into laughter and patting his shoulder. 

"Oh god, look at your face. Did you really believe me?"

His stomach was hurting so bad from the laughing. He knew it was a very bad prank to play, but he just had to do it. From driving a taxi for an hour, not paying at the restaurant and carrying Jooheon up a bunch of stairs, Jackson couldn't resist playing a little. His main regret being not being able to photograph Jooheon's expression at first. It was a hundred times funnier than everything he had seen this entire week. 

"You really thought I'd sleep with you?" Jackson asked as he wipes tears away from his eyes. 

Jooheon frowned in confusion, not knowing how to react because everything was going so fast. He simply let out the first thing on his mind, still not sure if he'd regret it. 

"You really mean you wouldn't?"

Silence kicked back in. 

 

 

Let's make today memorable was tonight's motto. 

They ended up at a motel. Far from the dorms, far from the city, far from everything. The taxi driver had to take an awkward shortcut to get there and the trip costed much more than expected. Their managers were going to be furious about it and it was going to be very complicated to explain. Jackson simply turned his phone off; right now wasn't the right time to think about it. 

The room was small and didn't have a lot of furniture. A king bed and a washroom. That was pretty much all. 

As they got in, their clothes were thrown around. Jackson, however, was much quicker than Jooheon. He was completely naked as he reached the bed, unlike the other male who kept his long sleeved shirt to cover himself. They sat on the bed, in front of each other. 

"So, remember the rules we talked about? We have to respect them" Jackson said and Jooheon nodded. 

As they made their way here, they both agreed setting some rules. It would be the only way to not get this out of hand. In the end, it was a sort of game. A serious or a funny one; every single actions were left to each's interpretation. 

Fists behind their backs, both of their hearts were beating fast. They only had a single chance (maybe two if they were lucky). The stress was intense, and the nerves were working at full speed, trying to find a strategy. Jackson felt a single drop of sweat roll down his temple. 

Then, Jooheon's voice ringed in his ears. It was rough, but he had to stay focused. 

"Rock, paper, scissors!" 

In a flash, both of their hidden hands appeared. Jackson's dominant hand was shaped in a very strong looking rock while Jooheon had his hand taking the stance of a pair of scissors. Jackson couldn't hide his excitement as he crushed the other man's fingers. 

"I won, so I top!" 

Jooheon rolled his eyes, sighed and whined at the same time. This was going to be a hell of a ride. 

Jackson pointed the center of the bed with probably the widest grin ever. "Lay there."

"Wait." Though, before Jooheon could do it, he took the fluffiest pillows and layered them against the bed's headboard, making a small cushion for him. "I'm a cool hyung, so I'm making sure you're comfortable." 

Jooheon chuckled at him before laying there on his back. "It's okay, you don't have to worry. I'm a man, I can take it." He still had that shirt on despite being completely naked. Usually, he wasn't as self conscious, but there was a thing about standing before Jackson in that manner. The older indeed had a great body. He wasn't jealous, just conscious of his own. He doubted Jackson would mind anyway. They were only going to do this once. 

Jackson then got up and shuffled through his black shoppers bag. He had carried it all day. A box of new shoes, organic green tea and skin care products here and there. The variety of items wasn't missing at all. However, he was looking for a very specific item. 

Jooheon stayed silent and waited. He extended his arm to reach the table lamp, the only (surprisingly strong) source of light in the room. In a slow motion, he dimmed the lights down. Everything is going to be much more comfortable like this, he thought. He wasn't picky, but he couldn't stand having sex in broad lights. 

No matter what, he simply couldn't. 

"I'm out of condoms, so we'll have to roll without it" Jackson said as he got back on the bed, throwing the small bottle of lube next his feet. "Or do have some?" Jooheon simply shook his head as answer, causing the older male to let out a chuckle. "What's up with you? Why are you so nervous?" He said, referring to the lowered light. "Is it your first time?"

Jooheon hit Jackson's chest, laughing a little. He'll always be amazed at his friend's sharp tongue. "No, it isn't" 

"But you said you never had a girlfriend..."

"Well, actually-"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmh" he squinted his eyes at the younger male. "I don't want to know."

"Yah, it's not what I mean-"

As he spoke, Jackson slipped a slippery finger inside him. The younger didn't noticed him as he reached the bottle earlier. It wasn't his style to warn before doing things anyway. The feeling catching him off-guard, a high-pitched moan escaped Jooheon's mouth, leaving him unable to finish his sentence. That was probably the most embarrassing sound he had ever made since.

Since forever. 

Especially because his usual voice sounds so low. Jackson was a little startled at first, but couldn't help laughing at it. 

"Oh my god, what was that," he mimics the sound to tease him, "your favourite hyung is amazing isn't?" 

Jackson thought it was way too soon for him to say he liked it. He had to push him to the edge and see which one of the two would crack under the pressure first. 

For now, Jackson was winning. 

Jooheon could feel his face burning up as the other spoke, if it wasn't awkward enough. He hit his chest again, but softer than the first time. 

A weird shiver taking over his skin, he felt his strength paralyzed as the older male moved in. He attempted to laugh his flush away. It was better than being upset about it. 

"Fuck you, it's not funny!"

"Fuck who?" 

Jackson didn't waste any time sliding another finger in. This time, a tad quicker and harder, stretching him in a manner he never experienced. Going in, going out, open, close. 

This time, he couldn't fight it whatsoever. There was too much going on. Jackson's stare over him and that feeling was taking over his body. He turned his head to side, trying to muffle his own moans with one of the pillows. It was only getting louder and louder, trying to hold it in wasn't going to work. 

"Hyung, I can't-"

Another high moan cut him short and Jackson wasn't helping at all. 

He was hard now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok the question is
> 
> does this should be finished or nah? let me know:,) 
> 
> cause if not, i won't bother dealing with my writer's block :,,,,)
> 
> im sorry again


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy sup! 
> 
> first of all, thanks to everyone who left kudos and reviewed! it touches my heart deeply, you're the best ;>
> 
> so here's part two, not even half as more acceptable as the first one. same warnings applies. I hope I won't disappoint y'all! enjoy!!! 
> 
> p.s.: that smut tho :,,,,,,,,,,,,,) i don't know what happened it's very ew!!! rip!! you've been warned :,,,,,,,,,)
> 
> p.s.: mmmmh i'm too lazy to correct my typos rn but i'll definitely edit it in the future so sorry if your eyes burn because of them !!!
> 
> p.s.:don't know why it's so long either

(bonnie & clyde)

Jackson was looking at absolutely everything under him. From the way he clenched his eyes, the way he shivered at every little motion he did and to the way tried to face away from him. No details would fail off his gaze. He tried his best to stay concentrated and not worry about that thing having its own party down there. It was probably the hardest thing he had to do this entire week. 

Though, it was adorable. The youngster was showing his fierce side most of the time. Some even saying he looked scary at times, but right now, it was the complete opposite. Jackson wasn't going to resist him at all. Even if he couldn't admit it just yet. 

However, he was still curious; how did Jooheon turned into that shy mess in less than 10 minutes. His hands were shuffling on the sheets as he was looking for something to grip on to, but it wasn't easy to do. They weren't all over the place yet. 

"Jooheon-ah," Jackson said as he stopped moving in, his gaze still on the other male. His voice almost came out as a whisper, but loud enough to have a subtle echo in the small room. 

The only sound now heard was Jooheon's breathing. Laying down on his side and his eyes still closed, he'd almost fool anyone thinking he was sleeping. 

A few seconds passed and both of them weren't moving. Then, Jackson's voice resonated again. 

"You don't have to be shy with me, you can show me everything," he said before his fingertips brushed the dewy skin of his cheeks. His voice was deep and came out smooth, to Jooheon's surprise. 

What they were doing didn't matter; he meant every single of his words. 

"Look at me Jooheon-ah." 

So he did.

In a slow motion, he faced the older male and for the first time in a while, their gazes met again. Jackson didn't remember his eyes being that bright; in fact, he never brought a lot of attention to it. Despite being dark, they reflected light very well. 

Jooheon's lips parted slightly, as if he wanted to say something, but he stayed silent; he was pretty sure the older male knew what he was going to say. 

Jackson then reached for the hem of the younger's shirt and slowly pulled it over his head, throwing it aside along with the other pieces of their clothing. It revealed Jooheon's hidden skin; it was very smooth and dewy. It had a subtle rosy tint as well, just like the flush over his face. 

The oldest will never understand how Jooheon could ever doubt of himself in any way. He noticed he had gotten a lot slimmer than the last they had met. Jackson shouldn't be worrying since it was part of his lifestyle to have his looks changing often, but he worried anyway as the younger male was already great the way he was. 

Jackson simply gave him a warm smile, and the other male grinned in return, showcasing his dimples like he usually does. At that precise moment, no words would be able to describe how he was feeling. He simply stood there, overwhelmed by that warmth taking over his chest. 

Jackson bent down and somehow felt like kissing his stomach first. Once, twice, thrice, then all over. It sent shivers down the youngest's spine as it slowly went up to his chest, his fingers constantly playing with his nipples. "Do you like it?" He asked, breathless. The younger male simply gave a weak nod as an answer and it was more than enough because Jackson didn't leave any inch of skin untouched up to his neck. There, he made sure leave a mark. In fact, he left hickeys on both sides of his neck, making it hard to hide. The weather was getting warmer and warmer and wearing a turtleneck wasn't the best idea. Jooheon's creativity was put to a challenge, much to Jackson's pleasure. 

He didn't stop there, and kept on going higher, kissing his cheeks a few times in a very slow pace and getting closer to his lips every time. The older male closed his eyes as he was about to lay his lips on- 

"Yah! Jackson-ah!" Jooheon patted his cheek to capture his attention. "We said no kissing remember?" Honestly, it was far from being his favourite rule, but they had both agree to respect them. However, he felt bad breaking the kiss as he would've enjoyed it too. 

Jooheon could clearly see the disappointment in his eyes and he looked irritated. "Romantic wise, we aren't the best... I mean, who thought that rule was a great idea" said Jackson, rolling his eyes before letting out a sigh. "A movie with the both of us wouldn't sell very well."

The youngest couldn't help but chuckle at him; Jackson was so corny. Though, he tried his best to not break the moment by bursting into laughter. He had to admit, he liked that corny-ish side of him; it always made him much more charming and very different from the usual goofy side he had most of the time. 

Was he starting to fall for him? Maybe? He wasn't sure yet and it wasn't good at all. 

"Anyway, now, just relax. It might hurt a lit-"

"Wait." 

"It's okay if you don't want to do it anymore. I know, it can be kinda scar-"

"Don't move."

Jackson just raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent. In fact, he didn't know how to react, but he did as he said. 

He didn't move an inch. 

Jooheon didn't know what he was doing but that small voice at the back of his head convinced him that it was a good idea. Of course it was a good idea. How could it be a bad idea? Jooheon was a genius. 

He got up on his knees, facing Jackson on the bed. He tried to make his expression as unreadable as possible, which happened to be something between sultry and provocative. And it worked. Jackson was looking confused as ever and it was hilarious. 

Facing down, he then took the oldest's length in his hand, stroking it at a slow and torturous pace at first. His thumb running on the tip before he bent down to take it all in his mouth. The warmth combusting him completely, he felt like he was about to go crazy. 

The youngest was amazing. 

Though, Jackson never thought Jooheon would do that. More like, he was his hyung and he was the one who had to take care of him. Right? So, it was kinda unexpected, but Jackson wasn't going to turn it down. 

His rhythm was slow at first as well, going up and down very carefully. As he did, he took support on the thighs of the older male. His length was pretty impressive and his girth was worth talking about too. 

It was. 

Very. 

Large. 

But after a few sucks, he was finally getting used to it. Jackson reached out his hand and ran his fingers through the younger's hair. It wasn't aggressive at all even if his body was getting harder and harder to control. He tried his best to not let out a sound, but a groan made his way out along with a strong spasm from his abs making his length hit the back of Jooheon's throat. 

Of course, he wasn't ready for it. 

He started chocking for a good 15 seconds, and it took about the same amount of time for Jackson to understand what was going on. His face was bright red and hit the oldest as he finally took a hold on his breath. Jooheon swore their thing couldn't get more embarrassing than this. 

"Yah! What's wrong with you? That's how you say thank you?" Jooheon said as he angrily squinted his eyes at Jackson. 

"Sorry, you alright?" He looked at the younger with worry. "I didn't mean it, it wasn't on purpose. I didn't wanted you to choke..." Jackson muffled a laugh. "C-choke on my..." He tried to muffle it again, but it almost came out. "O-on my-my d-di..." He exploded into laughter and Jooheon blushed of embarrassment. 

However, he had to admit it. Even if it was unpleasant, it was funny. Obviously something that doesn't happen everyday. They laughed together for some time. After wiping some tears out of their eyes and their laughter going down, they fell back in silence and that awkward tension was back. 

They both stared at each other for awhile, not knowing whom should make the first step. 

"Uhm, should I just" Jooheon said as he leaned back hesitantly on the pillows across the bed. Jackson didn't answer at all and nodded. 

Jooheon laid on his back again, not leaving Jackson's gaze. The older male asked him with his eyes if he was ready. 

Jooheon nodded. 

At his fingertips, Jackson reached for the small bottle of lube and sleeked his entire length. Jooheon was still amazed at the fact he kept that type of items with him. Or did Jackson took them on purpose with him because he knew Jooheon and him were going to spend time filming for that show? Since when Jackson has been planning to do this? He wanted to ask him, but right now wasn't the right time. 

He reached for the youngest's thighs and spread them apart before carefully entering him, inch by inch. 

Jooheon groaned at the contact; he had to admit, it wasn't comfortable at all because he wasn't used to it anymore. Not that he went around and played around a lot in the past, but with his schedule, it was getting harder and harder to get some intimate time, even if it was with one of the members. Actually, that's what broke his last relationship. 

He clenched his eyes and took a grip on the bed sheets as he got used to him. Slowly but surely. 

"Relax Jooheon-ah, it will help" said Jackson as he pushed the younger's hair away his face and stoked his forehead. Jooheon nodded weakly at him before opening his eyes again. 

The look on Jackson's face of was very foreign, but understandable. He never saw him as worried. He was almost sweating from it. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Jooheon even if they were doing something they both agreed on. 

As he got used to him in, the pain started faded and was replaced by that hard-to-describe feeling at first now that the older male was completely in. His body was heating up again and it was amazing. 

"Uhm, Jackson... I'm okay, you can..." He said in an almost inaudible voice. 

So did Jackson. 

He started moving at slow (and torturous) pace. With the youngest clenching around him in that manner, he had to concentrate to not lose that rhythm. There it goes, Jackson was sweating buckets already. 

He leaned down on him, their bodies almost pressing together and Jooheon's small moans echoed in the room. His pace was still very careful. Almost too careful. As much as he understood why Jackson was acting like that, he wasn't made out of glass. 

He extended his hands lightly, reaching for the firm muscles of the older's back. He spoke again in that quiet tone as he stroked his back. 

"Please..."

He paused and made sure both of their gazes met. Jooheon's was hazy and heavy-lidded. 

"...harder GOT7 sunbaenim."

Jackson stopped moving and frowned. 

He was mad. 

"Yah! Who's breaking the rules now? I said daddy and sunbaenim weren't allowed to come out of any mouths" he said in a furious tone. Jooheon vividly remembered Jackson insisting on that particular rule. Just like when they met at the Starship building, Jackson hated that "nickname." 

But, Jooheon wasn't in the mood to listen. He hums slightly before answering him. 

"I know sunbaenim."

Now, he was very mad. In fact, he was something between being offended and insulted. Simply giving away to his feelings, Jackson wasn't thinking anymore. 

"Why the fuck can't you listen to me? I'm 7 months older than you." 

He then took a firm grip on one of the younger's thighs, spreading it apart as wide as he could and quickly picked up the rhythm, starting to pound inside him much much harder and quicker. 

Jackson's touch was different than before. He was rougher with Jooheon; something he wouldn't have dared to do under normal circumstances.

"Every time, it's the same thing" Jackson said as he reached deeper in the youngest once. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Twice. "Do we even speak the same language?" Thrice and so on. 

At this point, they weren't listening to each other. Jackson was only focusing on his little rant while Jooheon was a complete mess. 

Because it was much better than he expected. 

Yes, he planned to annoy the oldest one, but never thought he'd get so angry. However, he liked Jackson like that. 

A lot. 

The youngest male attempted to answer him back, but was cut by his own moans every time. More frequent than the first time. His voice was still high and his eyes closed, his head throwing back against the pillow. 

But Jackson is too busy to notice. 

"Fuck, Jooheon-ah, I still don't get it. Why you gotta be like this, still calling me sunbaenim and shit." At this point, Jackson was talking to himself but was still going in and out vividly. 

As he kept rambling, Jooheon extended both of his hands to reach Jackson's and laced their fingers together. It felt warm and it was comforting. 

"P-Please don't stop Jackson" said Jooheon in between his moans and as he hardened his grip on Jackson's hands. 

As the younger male called his name, Jackson stopped talking. Hearing him say his name always had that weird effect on him. He never knew why. 

He took a good look of everything happening under him and it was beautiful. The youngest's skin reflected every bits of the low light in the room and was tainted of a reddish shade. His moans were light and almost melodic; that music, Jackson knew he wouldn't be able to hear it again. Running wild, these shivers going up and down his spine and all over his entire flesh. Maybe he was in para- 

Okay, Jackson was getting a little carried away. But that didn't change the fact Jooheon was still the cutest thing ever and Jackson hated to admit it. The other male always had an advantage on him as he knew what his weak spot was. Either Jooheon was super smart and already knew or he was good at pushing Jackson on the edge. Though, it was irritating. That little brat always had the end of the stick. 

Who was winning now? 

It was hard to tell. 

However, he couldn't hold back anymore. Every single motion of the younger male triggered him, and self-control was slipping away from him. God was the only one who knew what he'd do. It was scaring him a little, but there was no time to think about it right now. He'd deal with the consequences anyway, he thought as he gave a particularly hard thrust, reaching that spot once before going back to that very slow pace. 

"Argh, fuck- Jackson!" He screamed, throwing his head back on the pillow. His hands found their grip on the oldest male's forearms as his voice went out much louder. Breath cut short, spams invading his body and that furious heat taking over every inch of his skin; Jooheon was losing it at Jackson's little games.

"Say it again" Jackson ordered in a dry tone. "If you behave, I won't torture you long." 

The youngest sighed in frustration, he wasn't down to deal with his teasing at all. Also, it wasn't Jackson's style either. The oldest usually went with an all-or-nothing kind of mindset. He gave another another hard thrust, pinning down the other male's hips. 

"A-ah, Jackson! Please-" he moaned. 

In a quick motion, he turned his body to the side, taking his leg up to his chest and picking up the rhythm. Jackson wasn't going to do it halfheartedly. 

"How does that fucking feels," he asked, breathless. 

Jooheon came before he could answer, a wave of spams running through his entire body. He couldn't remembered the last time he felt that lightheaded. His cum squirting all over his own stomach; the thick liquid having very little contrast against his skin. 

Jackson did a few moments later as well. 

The youngest's moans echoed in the room; both of them were unmoving. 

 

 

\----------d (half moon)

 

They were laying in the bed, comfy duvet over their naked bodies back to back. That awkward silence was present. 

Jooheon had his blushed face in his hands, he earlier swore their thing wouldn't get more embarrassing. Well, he was wrong. As images of everything that happened ran through his head again, he felt like dying. 

On the other side, Jackson was simply staring at the closed curtains as it was the only interesting thing in his field of view. He was blushing hard, he couldn't help it. No matter what, he had to admit he liked it. 

He liked it a lot. 

"Hey" he said, breaking the silence, "we should do it again sometime soon and next time" he turned around, half of his body facing the back of the other male "you'll let me kiss you right?" 

His tone was so soothing and calm, it almost made his heart flutter. Jooheon couldn't do much about it though, that's what he really wanted too. In fact, setting rules probably made more trouble than anything else. Or did it? They both couldn't tell how it was going to affect the way they saw each other, but for now, they were going to enjoy it to the fullest. 

Jackson wasn't expecting an answer at all, that little grin didn't left his face as he leaned in to hug the other, his chest touching his back. Accepting the silence as a yes, he let out a chuckle and ran his fingers through his hair; at least, they were both agreeing on that thing. 

Jooheon hummed deeply at the contact; the other male's arms felt amazing. He already imagined swinging in them often, and that thought delighted him. Even though it was going to be more and more difficult to get time together, they were going to find a way to wor-

"Oh, but Jooheon, I'm sorry" said Jackson, sitting his chin on the top of the youngest's head, "I came inside and didn't had a condom, so how should we name our child?" 

That awkward silence kicked back in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you survived this mess, leave a comment and tell me how it was ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> brb gotta take care of my sins, seeyall!! <3


End file.
